


Zdzira w czerwonej sukni

by Andzia267



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of Death, Post-Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Romance, ada wait, leon being sad, mention of claire - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Leon miał się dobrze, póki nie pojawiła się ona...





	Zdzira w czerwonej sukni

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to w 2015 xD ale jestem napalona na remake więc dlaczegoby nie wstawić?

Wyszliśmy z Racoon. Cali poobijani, zupełnie inni i naznaczeni. Nasze przeznaczenie obróciło się i już nigdy nie wróci na pierwotny kierunek.  
Tak samo jak my.  
Wystarczył jeden, piekielnie niefortunny dzień.  
Przeżywałem go jak wieczność.  
Nieskończone koło walki o przetrwanie i próby opanowania własnych emocji i paraliżującego strachu.  
A na tym wszystkim jeszcze ona.  
Jak na tronie, śmiejąc się ze mnie.  
Znałem ją jeden dzień.  
Nie cały.  
Chciałem ją uratować, pomóc w sytuacji w której sam nie umiałem sobie poradzić.  
Mieć kogoś dla którego mógłbym być silny.  
Ale szybko okazało się, że nie potrzebowała mojej pomocy.  
Nawet wręcz przeciwnie.  
Ratowała mi życie, częściej niż ja jej.  
A zaraz po tym uciekała.  
Imponowała mi tym.  
Było w niej coś tajemniczego.  
Chciałem jej pomóc się otworzyć, ale ani ona, ani sytuacja nie pomagała.  
Znowu nie dawała mi do siebie dojść.  
Tym nakręcała mnie jeszcze bardziej.  
Byłem wtedy prostym facetem.  
Łatwowiernym i wystarczająco dobrym, żeby nie walczyć o swoje, dać sobą pomiatać.  
Nikt mnie wtedy nie słuchał, a ona bawiła się mną całe życie.  
Nigdy nie dowiem się czy w ogóle była prawdziwa.  
Czy Ada Wong to jej prawdziwe nazwisko.  
Bez problemu owinęła sobie Johna wokół palca, udawała, że płacze gdy dowiedziała się o jego śmierci.  
Ale jestem pewny, że albo miałem niezwykłe szczęście całe życie, albo to właśnie ona ratowała mnie za każdym razem.  
Wierzę, że nie strzeliłaby.  
Wtedy na moście.  
Wahała się.  
Potem zawiodła jako szpieg Weskera.  
Wtedy pierwszy raz ją straciłem.  
Żyłem parę lat nie myśląc o niej. Wyrzucając ją z siebie.  
Ale nie mogłem.  
Byłbym zwykłą gnidą.  
Mądry człowiek powiedziałby, że była zwykłym sługusem.  
Pomagała ludziom, którzy sprowadzili na ziemię piekło.  
Nie zasługiwała na pamięć.  
Ale jeśli nie ja to nikt.  
Odeszłaby w zapomnienie.  
Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.  
Zrobiłem jej nagrobek.  
Bez ciała, bez niczego.  
Na imię które od niej usłyszałem.  
Na pseudo-pogrzeb przyszedłem tylko ja.  
Ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego.  
Znałem ją tylko ja.  
Najpewniej nie była nawet prawdziwą osobą.  
Poprosiłem co prawda Claire, ale coś jej wypadło.  
Nie odwiedzałem grobu przez lata.  
Dlaczego miałbym?  
Niedowierzanie zmieniło się w gniew.  
Trwałem w nienawiści, póki nie spotkałem jej ponownie.  
W Hiszpanii.  
W kolejnej absurdalnie rzucającej się w oczy, czerwonej sukience.  
Ten sam pewny uśmiech i bawienie się mną.  
Spotkałem ją jeszcze parę razy.  
\--------------  
Dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że Ada Wong nie żyje.  
Tak prosto, przez telefon.  
Szybko, pusto i bezboleśnie.  
Nagle jej nie było.  
Tak po prostu.  
Żegnaj Ado.  
Znowu cię żegnam, ale całym sercem chcę wierzyć, że nie ostatni.


End file.
